There Are Children Present
by Kittens and Roses
Summary: After years of being together, Elena and Damon decide it's finally time to start a family. Finding the right baby name and adoption agency is hard enough. Are they up for the challenge of raising a human child in a town full of vampires and werewolves?
1. We're Adopting A Baby

Damon stroked Elena's shoulder as her body draped over his chest. His other hand was busy holding hers with intertwined fingers. He stared at the top of her head. How could such a pretty, little thing be so good in bed? He smirked at his own thoughts.

"What are you smiling about?" Elena's eyes were closed, but her mouth hinted at a small smile of her own.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," Damon silently chuckled to himself.

"Damon Salvatore, you're lying to me." Elena now opened her eyes and mocked a shocked expression. She repositioned herself so that her chest was on top of Damon's. Damon chuckled at this, and shook his head. He put his arm on top of his head, covering his eyes.

He suddenly flipped both of them over so that he was ontop of Elena, holding her wrists above her head. He kissed her jaw, and made his was way, leaving small kisses, down her neck.

He straightened his head so that he was looking into Elena's glowing, brown eyes. He looked down at her lips, but quickly back up to her eyes. He gave her the most seductive face he could manage. "If you must know, Mrs. Salvatore, I was wondering how such a pretty, little thing could be so damn good in bed."

Elena's jaw had dropped slightly while she listened to what he had to say. She hung onto every word like her life depended on it. She had began to become lost in his smouldering, blue eyes.

"Damon.." Her words came out in a mere murmur.

Damon's lips crashed onto Elena's before she could manage to say another word. Elena parted her lips, giving Damon's tongue an entrance. Their tongues fought each other for dominance, and Damon's was winning.

"Damon.." Elena moaned his name. Damon was always surprised how much one word from Elena Salvatore could be so alluring. He pulled himself up, so that he was facing Elena. He trailed his index finger up her neck.

"You know what you do to me," he whispered to her. Elena's lips turned into a cocky smirk, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Damon chuckled at this.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, her face moving towards a more serious expression. "Damon." Damon could hear the seriousness in her voice.

"Yes?" He asked her, concerned.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Damon's eyebrows furrowed. He gave her a confused face. "What?"

"Maybe we could adopt. Or.. I don't know. It was just a thought." Elena shook her head. "It's nothing. Nevermind."

Damon's eyes softened. "Is this what you want?"

Elena considered this, pursing her lips. "I don't know. I think it's what I want. All I ever wanted when I was human was to settle down and have kids." Damon nodded, looking down.

"If this is what you want, it's what I want." Damon looked back up into Elena's eyes. Elena's jaw dropped slightly.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked him, wondering if he was completely serious. Damon nodded.

"I've had 178 years of freedom. It's about time I'm tied down by more than one little body." Damon gave Elena a warm smile. Elena smiled back at him.

"Okay. Then I guess we're adopting a baby." Elena couldn't help but laugh at her own statement. Damon kissed her lips lightly, before confirming her statement.

"I guess we are."


	2. Vampire Couple Looking For A Human Child

Damon groaned from another room. Elena overhearing him, laughed. "What is it?" She called to him. Damon walked into the living room, where Elena sat, his hands dramatically held in the air.

"How is it that throughout my entire existence, I still don't understand the concept of adoption?" Elena looked up from the laptop on her lap. She grinned at him and rolled her eyes. "How do you even adopt a child? Do we go to AdoptAKid R S? Do we go to an orphanage like the one on Annie? How do I know if an adoption website is legal? What if it's an undercover black market of foreign babies?" Damon took a seat next to Elena.

"Well," Elena looked down at her computer and typed in a few words. She motioned towards the screen, for Damon to see. "I found this website where we can look at profiles of children who need a home." Damon raised one of his eyebrows.

"So basically, this is a website where we can stalk little children?"

Elena looked over at Damon with a face that screamed, 'I'm so done with you right now.'

She sighed, looking back at the screen. "We can also post a profile about us. Why we want to adopt, how long we've been looking for a baby. Those types of things."

"Oh, I can see it now." Damon said sarcastically, leaning back on the couch. "Vampire couple looking for human child." Elena groaned.

"Damon," she whined.

"Elena," Damon mocked her voice. He stood up, suddenly and faced Elena. "Oo, I know what we could put on our profile. I see a blue background, an 80s themed photo." Elena glared up at him. He got on his knees in front of Elena. He moved the laptop off of her lap, and took her face in his hands.

"I'm kidding," he said softly. "We're going to do whatever we can to find ourselves a baby."

Damon pressed his lips to her forehead, and then kissed her lips. "I promise."

"When are we going to tell people that we're looking?" Damon asked her. Elena shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We could always invite everyone over and tell them th-"

Suddenly the door opened, and Caroline walked in. "Looking for what?" She asked, being nosey. Damon glared at her.

"Knocking is a thing, Barbie. What if we had been naked?" He stood up, and made her way over to her. "I mean, we usually are. " He smirked. Caroline threw him a disgusted look. Elena shook her head.

"We're looking for.." Elena started.

"Drapes that match the carpet," Damon finished. Caroline looked around at the age old Salvatore livingroom. It was obvious the drapes hadn't been changed in decades, and neither had the carpet. She frowned. "Okay," she said, dropping the subject.

"Drapes that match the carpet?" Elena mouthed to Damon. He shrugged.

"Hey, Caroline. We were thinking about having everyone over for dinner and drinks later." Elena told her, standing up. She walked over to the kitchen to check the fridge. Her eyes rolled over the empty space. "Why don't we go buy some things?"

"Yeah. Okay. But, Damon," Caroline looked over to him. "Stefan wants to know if you've restocked lately. He's running out of blood bags."

Damon motioned towards the basement door. "Yeah. I went by the hospital last week. Tell him to come over tonight and get some." Caroline nodded and took out her phone.

"Better yet," Damon said, lighting up. "I'll go tell him, and everyone else to come over tonight while you two get some things. " He took his leather jacket off of the coat hanger and made his way into the kitchen with Elena. He went over to her and placed a finger on her chin. Leaning her lips up, he kissed her. "Have fun my little vixen," he whispered in her ear. She laughed at his statement.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he said back, looking into her eyes. Caroline cleared her throat from the living room. Elena laughed once again. She stoked Damon's cheek, before making her way out the door.


	3. Hello Baby Bro

_Beware: There is a tiny spoiler referring to what happened in the fifth season finale. If you don't want to know about it (probably if you're new to The Vampire Diaries), I'll be happy to PM you this chapter. You've been warned. STOP NOW._

=/=

By now, everyone was used to Stefan and Lexi stopping by every couple months. It's wasn't that big of a deal, considering they were only a phone call away. They had started traveling from state to state a couple months after Damon and Bonnie were brought back. Stefan wanted to give Damon and Elena their space, and also wanted to be with Lexi. When Lexi was brought back, she went back home only to discover her partner had killed himself. She figured it had to do with her. She needed a new home and so did he. They would buy an apartment every time they visited a city so they could go back when they pleased. The first apartment they bought was in Mystic Falls.

Damon walked up to Stefan's apartment door and prepared to knock. Lexi opened the door mid-knock.

"Hello, Damon." She said, her eyes giving off an only-slightly annoyed expression as she smiled. Damon walked in and sat himself on the couch. "Hey, Bonnie. Where is Clyde?" He looked over and gave her a smug smile.

"_Stefan_ is in the shower." Lexi opened up a blood bag and poured some into a cup while she said this. Damon faked a shocked look.

"Without you?" Lexi glared over at him and took a drink from the glass. Stefan walked into the room, rubbing a towel against his head.

"Oh, look. It's my little bro," Damon said standing up. He walked over and hugged Stefan. When they let go, Damon patted Stefan's back and smiled. "How have you been?"

Stefan returned the smile. "I've been good. In fact, we just came back from Italy." He laid the towel over the arm of the couch, and made his way to the kitchen where Lexi was sitting. Lexi offered her glass to Stefan, who took a small sip and handed it back to her.

"Anyway, Stefan," Damon started. Stefan looked back at Damon. "While you need your blood bags, Elena and I wanted to invite everyone over to the Boarding house for drinks _and such_." Damon said the last part sarcastically. Stefan considered this.

"Sure," Stefan said nonchalantly. "The last time we were at the Boarding house, it was after the wedding." He looked over at Lexi. "Will you come with me?" Lexi smiled at him.

"Of course." Damon rolled his eyes and smirked at the couple in front of him. Though everyone sees the chemistry between the two, they've denied it for decades.

Damon nodded, and headed for the door.

"See you then," he said as he stepped out.

Stefan held up his hand, as if he was waving to Damon.


	4. Telling Everyone

Elena looked around the room from the kitchen.

Caroline and Bonnie stood in the kitchen helping prepare the meal. Alaric and Damon sat on the couch drinking bourbon and laughing for some unknown reason. Lexi and Stefan sat by the fire discussing where they would go next and what they would do when they got there. Matt sat beside the uninvited, but not too bothersome guest, Rebekah, stroking her cheek. Elena could hear that Tyler and Jeremy were outside shooting something with an automatic bow and arrow. She noticed that for the first time in years, everyone was together.

When the meal was done being prepared, she passed out plates to the humans first and then offered the vampires some. Most refused. Except for Elena, she ate small bites off of her vegetables due to the fact that she was nervous. How would everyone react to her and Damon's news?

When the time came along and everyone was inside, Damon suddenly stood up and walked over to Elena. He crouched down and looked up at her. "Are you ready to tell them?" He said this quietly so that only a human could hear it as a whisper, but, a vampire could hear it normally. Elena's eyes widened. Her lips parted as if to say something, and she looked around the room. Alaric sat in his seat watching the couple. Damon offered his hand to Elena as he stood up. She took it and stood up also.

Alaric took a glass and tapped it lightly with a fork. Damon shook his head and chuckled at Alaric. Everyone looked up at Elena and Damon. Elena was at a loss for words for once in her life. She stood there speechless, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Damon took her hand in his and began to speak.

"Elena and I have been married for 5 years now," he started, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Hell, I'm 178." Elena laughed at this statement. Alaric grinned. "We've decide we'd like to adopt a child, you know, since we can't conceive." Elena looked at him and smiled.

Reactions exploded throughout the room. Alaric stood up and pat Damon on the back. He came over, hugged Elena and kissed her on the cheek. Caroline bounced up and down in her place, squealing. She ran over and hugged Elena when it was her turn.

Jeremey walked over to Damon and gave him a hug. Elena was pleasantly surprised. Damon hugged Jeremy back and looked over his shoulder. He gave Elena a half smile with soft eyes that said, 'I'm not sure what's happening.' When Jeremy let go, he looked at Damon and said, "Thank you." Damon gave him a confused look. Jeremy went into more detail. "When Elena first talking about being in love with you, I hoped she would change her mind. But, now... look at you two. You're both better, happier people." Damon put pat Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy then looked over at Elena and hugged her. He then kissed her cheek. "And now I'm going to be an uncle." Elena wiped her tear filled eyes. She laughed lightly.

Stefan and Lexi bid their congratulations, and Stefan gave the two a big hug. Lexi gave Elena a light hug, and lightly punched Damon's shoulder. "You treat your family well," she said giving him a serious look. Damon smiled at her, actually meaning the smile for the first time. "I will."

Matt hugged Elena as well as everyone else did and asked her, "So, does this mean I'll be an uncle too?" He laughed at himself. She smiled brightly. "Of course."

Rebekah looked over at the couple. "Congratulations." Damon nodded, and Elena gave her a smile, only half meaning it.

Tyler gave his congratulations and made his way out the door like the rest of the group.

Elena noticed how Bonnie never congratulated the two, but she made her way to the door. Elena stopped her. She smiled at Bonnie and jokingly said, "Aren't you going to congratulate us?"

Bonnie furrowed her eye-brows. She shook her head, in disagreement. "I don't think you should do it."  
Elena gave her a shocked look. Damon threw in his own confused face.

"Why is that?" Damon asked, walking over to Bonnie. Elena didn't stop him.

"We are all supposed to be dead. Me, you, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler, Stefan. What happens when that child grows up? Are you going to turn them? You _can't_ do that. I won't let you. What happens when a vampire comes around for one of you and they find that child instead? Hu-" Elena slapped Bonnie. Bonnie gave Elena a shocked face.

"Get out of my house." Elena said, giving a look that would kill if it could.

"Elena, I'm j-" Bonnie started, holding her cheek.

"Get out of my house!" Elena yelled, the veins under her eyes lightly coming through. Bonnie gave Elena a terrified look and ran out.

Damon's mouth-a-gape, he rubbed Elena's back from behind her. Elena just stood in place, shocked at what she'd done. Damon walked over so that he was in front of her. He placed his hand on her face, stroking her cheek. He lifted her head so that she was looking in his eyes. "Let's just go to bed," he said, giving her a weak smile. She breathed out, tears falling from her eyes. He wiped her tears away. And kissed her lips.


End file.
